


Katabasis (podfic)

by jedusaur



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toaster is broken again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katabasis (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Katabasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135296) by [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei). 



[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dd1v2z29td22oe1/katabasis.mp3) (9.22 MB)

[Listen in-browser](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dd1v2z29td22oe1/katabasis.mp3) (length: 6:42)


End file.
